Gentleflamesman (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: When Papyrus and Frisk go out to have some time for themselves, Sans is the one to watch over his niece Noelle. And so, Sans takes the little babe to his favourite place: the Grillby's restaurant! (Just a cute time between Noelle and her uncle Sans. And maybe Grillby too?)


**It's another prequel one-shot to "Once Upon A Handplate". But if you haven't read it, you won't be confused. ****The story here is just some family fluff, about Sans being a cool uncle to his niece and taking her to Grillby's. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: "Undertale" and its characters belong to Toby Fox. I only own Noelle.**

* * *

It was a day when Sans and his niece Noelle had the house just for themselves. The girl's parents, Papyrus and Frisk, decided to go on a trip to the city. Frisk was originally reluctant, not liking to leave her daughter for an entire afternoon. But Papyrus managed to convince her that she didn't have to be nervous, that everything would go fine. He had reminded her that they needed to take some time for themselves too, every once in a while. On this, Frisk had to agree. She missed going on dates with Papyrus. And so, she agreed to flee to the city with him for a day. Papyrus wasn't totally naïve; he knew that his brother Sans wasn't the best babysitting material. But he trusted his brother, he knew Sans loved his niece a lot and thus wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Sans reassured the couple that things would go fine and that they'd find their kid in one piece when they return. Despite the lack of seriousness in his statement, Papyrus and Frisk gave him a chance and left the house relatively at peace.  
It's been hours now that Noelle's parents were gone. Sans and Noelle did many things together. They watched a movie, played games, and with the girl's toys too. And since the weather was pretty good for a middle spring, they decided to go play outside. Sans and Noelle had been playing in the garden for a long while, until the two realized they were hungry. Sans took his baby niece in his arms and they went back inside. Sans gazed at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall and said:  
"guess it really is dinner time now, huh?"  
Noelle was just gazing Sans with her big green eyes. After a moment of thinking, Sans smiled widely as he got an idea. He looked down at his niece and said gently:  
"ya know, i think i shall introduce you to a friend of mine. he's a much better cook than i am."  
"Uncle Sas'… frien?" - Noelle asked, tilting her head in curiousity a little.  
"yes, my friend. his name's grillby." - Sans replied, then put Noelle down and wrapped the girl's favourite red scarf around her neck - "you've met him a couple of times before. but you were a baby, you don't remember him."  
The skeleton then gently took Noelle's hand, who beamed in response, making Sans chuckle. The two exited the house by the front door and the two walked long the street, in the direction of Sans' favourite restaurant. Sans has always dreamed to go to "Grillby's" with Noelle. He barely spoke up his sentimental thoughts out loud, but he was grateful to fate for granting him a niece. Sans loved her a lot - she was his brother's daughter after all! And the little kid had the best traits from both her parents. She was pretty like her mother; she resembled her a lot, except for the green eyes and a paler skin. Noelle also had that glimmer of determination in her eyes, despite her very young age. But she was also very kind and affectionate, just like Papyrus. Just like her father, Noelle wouldn't miss an opportunity to hug her relatives. And she got her liking for red from him too. When Sans was looking at his little niece, he felt like there was hope. Noelle reminded him that it weren't only bad things that life could come up with. She made his brother and Frisk happy, making their marriage only stronger. Sans subconsciously squeezed Noelle's hand a little, to which Noelle responded by looking up at him with a big smile. Sans noticed and smiled at her in return. Soon, the two arrived to their destination. As they stood in front of the door, Sans asked:  
"you really don't recall that place?"  
Noelle shook her head in response.  
"no, of course you wouldn't." - Sans replied with a light chuckle - "but here, you get the __best__ food in the world. but don't tell your dad i said that, okay?"  
"Okay, Uncle Sas." - Noelle replied with a nod.  
And so, Sans and his niece entered the restaurant. Noelle immediately liked the warm atmosphere the place emitted. Not only it was literally warm in there, but it also had a comfortable and welcoming aura. Noelle smiled, she already liked in there. Sans decided that it wouldn't be safe for Noelle if they sat at the counter table, the seats being too high. So, he found another nice table in a corner. As they walked across the big room, Sans was greeted by several regular customers, who also would comment how cute his little niece was. Noelle would always smile to the people who adressed her, albeit feeling a bit shy. Grillby watched from behind his counter his faithful customer and his niece sit down at a table, the sight of the two bringing a smile to his face. It didn't take long before he walked up to their table to take the order. Noelle, who had a carefree posture while talking to Sans, suddenly grew withrawn when she saw the fire bartender approach. She moved closer to Sans and she clutched into his blue hoodie.  
"Hello, Sans." - Grillby greeted his friend - "Decided to seat elsewhere for a change?"  
"well, like you can see, i brought this little one along this time." - Sans replied as he rubbed the girl's hair - "i thought it's safer for her to sit on a lower chair."  
"Wise decision, Sans." - Grillby said with a nod, then knelt down a little to have a closer look on the girl - "Look who we have here! You're growing up so fast. Last time I saw you, you were __this__ small."  
Grillby measured approximatively 45 centimeters in the air with his hands. Noelle almost didn't move as Grillby spoke. She was nervous; she could feel the heat radiate from his fire body.  
"It's nice to see you again, Noelle." - Grillby said with a smile.  
As Noelle didn't reply, Sans reminded her the good manners:  
"Say 'hello' to Grillby, Noelle."  
"H-hello…" - Noelle said quietly.  
"I guess she must be shy?" - Grillby suggested, to which Sans shrugged - "Anyway, what shall you order today?"  
"i'll take the double cheesburger with a double portion of fries. a smaller burg and an orange juice for the little miss here." - Sans said, patting Noelle's head gently - "oh, and… why not a portion or cheesy fries? what do you say, kiddo?"  
Noelle nodded eagerly, the suggestion sounding delicious. Grillby smiled at her enthousiasm while writing the order down. When he left cook the burgers and fries, Sans looked down at Noelle and said:  
"so... this is where i eat everyday. you'll get why as soon as you bite the burger."  
"Why you eat here?" - Noelle asked.  
"what a question! 'cause i __love__ it in here!" - Sans replied with a short laugh - "you wouldn't eat what you hate, would ya?"  
"Mommy says must eat evrythin." - Noelle commented.  
"yeah, she has a point." - Sans agreed - "sometimes, we must eat even things we don't like to be healthy and grow tall. you wanna be tall like your dad?"  
"Yep!" - Noelle confirmed with a nod, then asked - "Is why you short? 'Cause you eat many burgs?"  
Sans grew very awkward at the little girl's question, his eyesockets turned dark and sweat formed on his round skull. He had to admit that Noelle was right about the fact he didn't eat healthy, eating around four times a day at Grillby's. But his small size has never been a direct result of his eating habits.  
"n-not really. i was just born short." - Sans replied after a moment.  
"Why?"  
"i dunno, noelle. that's just how it is." - Sans shrugged.  
Soon, Grillby returned with the order. Noelle tensed again, her fingers clutching once more into her uncle's favourite hoodie. Sans gave her a curious look. Noelle usually was more at ease around strangers.  
"Here is your order, Sans." - Grillby said as he handed him the food.  
"thanks, grillby." - the skeleton replied, as his white pupils turned star-shaped at the sight of his huge meal.  
"And here's your burger, cheese fries and juice, Noelle." - Grillby said gently, lying the food in front of the girl.  
Noelle flinched a little when Grillby bent closer to her while standing the glass of juice in front of her. Grillby noticed and frowned curiously. As he stepped behind, Noelle relaxed a bit.  
"What do you say to Grillby?" - Sans asked his niece.  
"...Thank you…" - Noelle said quietly, averting her gaze.  
"Is she always like this around strangers, or..?" - Grillby asked curiously.  
"no, noelle's usually more talkative than that." - Sans answered.  
"Hm. Well, I'll let you enjoy your dinner now."  
As Grillby walked back to his counter, he was thinking about Noelle's wihdrawn behaviour. The fire monster had an idea of why, but he decided he'd check after Sans and Noelle finished their meal. At the table, Sans too was thinking that he should ask Noelle of why she looked almost alarmed when Grillby was around. But first, he had to fill his hungry (metaphorical) stomach. He ate his double burger with great pleasure. He just enjoyed the taste of the grilled meat mixed with cheddar cheese, along with ketchup and mustard. He gave a glance at his niece, who took a first bite of her smaller in diameter hamburger. It didn't take long before her face lit up and her green eyes shone in amazement.  
"Sas... This so good..!" - she exclaimed with a smile.  
"heh, glad you like it, kid." - Sans replied with a big grin.  
It didn't take them both really long before finishing their burgs. Then, came the time for fries. Noelle's face beamed even more when she tried the cheese fries. Sans chuckled in amusement as he watched the girl eat fries one after one. Noelle barely left a moment pass in between the bites. But then, he decided he should make her slow down.  
"easy, easy there." - Sans instructed her - "i don't want you to choke."  
"Aw, sorry Sas..." - Noelle replied, her expression turning a little guilty.  
"s'okay. just be careful when you eat."  
Noelle nodded and slowed her eating rate. Sans then picked one fry from the cardboard box and ate it himself.  
"Hey!"  
"mmm, those are so good! why didn't i order it for myself? i guess i'll just finish yours!" - Sans said with a joking tone.  
"No! Mine! My fries!" - Noelle protested, as her uncle took another fry from the box - "Eat your fries!"  
"mine aren't covered in cheese. yours are better."  
"You said cheese fries for me!" - Noelle protested again, but not without a giggle, which meant she wasn't too much annoyed.  
"i said that, but i changed my mind." - Sans replied with a shrug, before taking another one.  
"Sas, stoooop..!" - Noelle whined, yet again through an amused giggle.  
Even though Noelle didn't like when somebody picked food from her dish, she couldn't help but laugh due to Sans' silly tone and attitude. Sans, on the other hand, enjoyed to playfully "annoy" her from time to time, just like he did with Papyrus. But he knew when to stop, so he left the few last fries in the box for Noelle to finish.  
"alright, i'll stop." - Sans raised his hands.  
Noelle smiled gratefully and finished her fries, along with the half-emptied glass of orange juice. The light sourness of oranges made it feel very good, after eating all the grease. Sans then decided to ask the question to Noelle.  
"noelle... can you tell me why you're afraid of grillby?"  
Noelle froze a little on her chair, then looked down. After a moment, she spoke up, but without looking Sans in the eyes.  
"Because... because Griby is fire."  
"i see. and you think fire is scary?"  
"...Yes. Fire is scary and hurts." - Noelle replied.  
"it's true that normal fire is dangerous. but grillby... he's magic fire. he doesn't hurt." - Sans explained - "he's a nice guy, and he'd never hurt a sweet girl like you."  
"Really? Griby not hurt?" - Noelle asked, looking up at Sans.  
"of course not! he made such delicious cheese fries for you. were those good?" - Sans pointed out, to which Noelle replied with an eager nod - "a guy who makes food so good for people won't hurt them."  
"So... nomal fire bad, Griby good?" - Noelle resumed.  
"yes, you got it right, kiddo." - Sans said as he ruffled Noelle's brown hair.  
A few moments later, Grillby walked up to them to check if they liked the food.  
"it was like always perfect, grillby." - Sans replied.  
"And did you like it, little one?" - Grillby asked.  
"Yes! Like it a lot." - Noelle said enthousiastically, without flinching this time - "Thank you, Griby."  
"You're welcome, Noelle." - Grillby replied with a smile.  
He then reached his hand to pat Noelle's head. The girl then flinched a bit out of instinct, making Grillby backup his hand. But then Noelle remembered what Sans said and, after getting an encouraging look from him, she smiled friendly at the fire monster. Sans nodded to his friend, who then gently stroked Noelle's hair. Noelle closed her eyes, liking how Grillby's hand felt. It was pleasantly warm, but not burning. When Grillby retrieved his hand and was about to leave with the waste and empty glass, Noelle made a gesture with her hand, as though she wanted him to lean closer.  
"What is it, Noelle?" - he asked quietly, as he knelt down to be at her level.  
Taking him by surprise, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in a tight hug. Grillby gasped at first, but then smiled and hugged the little girl back. Sans smiled at the sight and said:  
"yeah, she never misses an occasion to hug people she likes."  
"Just like her father, I guess." - Grillby chuckled in amusement, before gently making Noelle sit back on her seat - "So, I suppose she's no longer afraid of me?"  
"nope. i talked to her and reassured you wouldn't burn her like normal fire does."  
"Is she afraid of fire? I mean, it's normal to fear fire, but… had she been burned once?" - Grillby asked.  
"thank goodness she didn't." - Sans replied, shaking his head - "but last week, there was an accident in the kitchen and frisk burned her hand and forearm. noelle saw the whole thing."  
"I see... A kid doesn't like when their mommy gets hurt." - Grillby nodded, understanding.  
"luckily, papyrus quickly healed her, but frisk was crying in pain until then. you can guess how much the incident scared noelle." - Sans explained.  
"Yes, I understand now why she was alarmed around me." - Grillby then spoke to Noelle again - "Just know that I will never burn you, Noelle."  
"Sas says you good." - Noelle replied with a smile.  
"So, can I expect to see you around soon?" - Grillby asked, smiling in return.  
"it depends of her parents, but... i think she likes it in here." - Sans replied - "you like the place, kiddo? you'd like to come here again someday?"  
"Yes! Like in here. And like Griby too." - Noelle declared.  
"Aw, why must you be so cute?" - the fire monster said, his cheeks turning blue.  
"you'll have to tell dad that you like the place, kid." - Sans said to his niece.

It was late when Papyrus and Frisk returned from the city. They were tired, but in a very good mood, this having been a while since the two enjoyed themselves just the two of them. They found Noelle sound asleep in her room, hugging her favourite homemade doll in her arms. But where was Sans? They went to check his room, where the couple found him - to their surprise - fully awake, reading a book on his bed.  
"'sup guys?" - he asked, looking up at them - "was your trip good?"  
"IT WAS! FRISK AND I DANCED A LOT, AND WE HAD A VERY GOOD TIME." - Papyrus replied with a beaming expression.  
"Yeah, it was magical. Even though I got a little dizzy from being swirled around." - Frisk added with a giggle - "And how was your day?"  
"it was good. by the way, noelle's less afraid of fire now." - Sans said with a wink.  
"You went to Grillby's with her, right?" - Frisk guessed, giving her brother-in-law an amused look.  
"yeah. and she says she liked it."  
"UNBELIEVABLE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, SANS?" - Papyrus asked dramatically - "NOW, NOELLE WON'T EVER EAT MY PERFECT COOKING. SHE'LL ONLY ASK FOR BURGERS."  
"come on, pap. don't say that. i can assure you noelle won't ask for burgers." - Sans said with a reassuring tone, but then added - "she'll only ask for cheese fries."  
"SANS, THAT'S NOT ANY BETTER!" - Papyrus yelled.  
"Not that loud, Papyrus. Or you'll wake Noelle up." - Frisk reminded him to lower his tone.  
"RIGHT, SORRY..." - Papyrus replied to her, then sighed - "BUT HOW CAN THAT BE? __MY__ DAUGHTER, LIKING GREASE?"  
"She's my daughter too. And I like Grillby's food."  
"THIS IS THE ONLY REASON WHY I'LL ACCEPT THIS." - Papyrus declared with a smile.  
Sans grinned in victory at those words. After chatting for a short while, Papyrus and Frisk wished him goodnight before walking out of his room. In the corridor, Papyrus said:  
"SEE FRISK? I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING WOULD BE OKAY."  
"I'm glad that you were right." - Frisk replied with a smile - "I know I should trust Sans more with Noelle. I guess it must be the worries of a young mother. I mean, anything might happen once our backs are turned."  
"SANS IS NOELLE'S UNCLE. HE'D NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER." - Papyrus reassured his wife.  
The couple then sneaked a peek into their child's bedroom again. Seeing her asleep just warmed them all up in the inside. The two adults looked at each other and smiled. Noelle was definitely their most precious thing, they'd hate if anything bad happened to her. Since they didn't get the chance to tell her goodnight, the parents entered a pecked the sleeping girl's forehead. Noelle only smiled peacefully in her sleep.

* * *

**A/N: ...The irony near the end... Anyway, I'll just precise that Noelle's only two years old in this, that's why she doesn't spell words right yet. :) And if she was wary of Grillby, it wasn't an actual phobia or anything, she just learned the danger of fire very recently, so the warning about it was pretty fresh in her mind. That's why it didn't take her much her to see Grillby isn't dangerous. He's _magic_ fire, and he makes delicious food! So, no reasons to fear him! xD **


End file.
